


Pay The Toll

by Purpleneutrino (mackerelmademedoit)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmademedoit/pseuds/Purpleneutrino
Summary: Lance's plan of seduction backfires when he misjudges just how competitive Keith can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my little stress relief fics that I've been writing in-between 'Entangled' updates.

Keith really, _really_ needed the bathroom. Right now.

But of course some idiot had to get in the way of something this simple and straightforward.

Keith jumped backwards as an arm suddenly shot out in front of him from around the corner, blocking his way down the corridor that led to the Castle washrooms. He gritted his teeth.

“Move, Lance!” The smug look on Lance’s face vanished as he narrowed his eyes at Keith.

“Oh. It’s just you. I was banking on Allura.”

“What? Just get out the way.”

“Eh, I guess you’ll do,” Lance said in a manner that only confused and infuriated Keith more. Keith glared at him.

“What are you talking about? Let me past!” The smug grin was back on Lance’s face again.

“Sorry, you gotta pay the toll.” Keith looked at him, dumbfounded, bladder temporarily forgotten.

“You want me to _pay you_ so that I can _take a piss_?”

“Yep.”

“You’re an idiot. Move.”

“Look,” Lance held his ground as Keith attempted to push past him. “You obviously don’t have the funds available to pay me with, so I suggest that you move along buddy.” He punctuated his words with painful prods to Keith’s chest. “There’s plenty of other bathrooms on this ship. Oh and be a pal and send Allura my way if you see her.”

This was a waste of time. Keith clenched his jaw and was about to turn around and storm off when a thought occurred to him.

“How exactly was this going to work on Allura? Assuming this was another one of your terrible seduction tactics.” Lance grinned

“Have her pay the toll of course.”

“I’m no expert, but I don’t think making someone give you money so that they can use the bathroom is the height of romance.” Lance rolled his eyes at him

“Not money! A kiss,” he said, as though this should have been obvious. Keith stared at him.

“… what?”

“The toll is one kiss. No more, no less.”

“So you were asking me to kiss you just now?”

“Not _you!_ Allura! I was trying to get _you_ to _go away!_ ”

“What was with your ‘I’ll guess you’ll do’ comment then?”

Keith watched in fascination as a light blush spread across Lance’s face. _‘Huh.’_ That was interesting.

“All part of the plan to scare you away obviously!” Lance said, a little too fast for it to sound as casual as his words implied. Keith snorted.

“Right, and why would that scare me?”

“Duh, why would you want to _kiss_ me?”

“Why would _Allura_?”

“Rude!”

“So, one kiss right?” Lance nodded.

“Yep. So kindly get out my space and direct Allura my way instead would you?”

Before he could change his mind, Keith grabbed the collar of Lance’s shirt and crushed their lips together. Keith smirked against Lance’s mouth at the indignant squeak of surprise Lance let slip, his entire body rigid and face flushed. Pushing Lance away just as roughly as he’d pulled him in, Keith let go of Lance’s softer-than-expected lips and looked at him. Lance looked back, eyes wide. Keith leant in again, enjoying the slight tremor he saw pass through Lance as he did.

“I’ve paid your toll,” Keith said, his voice coming out lower than he’d intended it to. His lips brushed up against Lance’s again as he spoke. “Can I get past now?”

Lance didn’t move, so Keith pushed past him. Lance’s arm, which had been braced against the wall, fell limply to his side. At that point, Lance seemed to find his voice again.

“K-Keith! You can’t just do that!”

“What? I paid your toll like you asked.”

“I never expected you to actually _do it!_ ”

“Don’t challenge me unless you’re prepared to lose.”

Keith grinned and shut the bathroom door in Lance’s face before Lance’s stuttering, angry retort could reach him.

 

* * *

 

Lance stood fuming outside the bathroom door, legs still trembling in both anger and something else that he wasn’t quite prepared to think about right now. He brought a shaking hand to his face and covered his mouth as an involuntary whimper escaped him.

_‘Stupid Keith!’_

He licked his lips. Had Keith’s lips been chapped or soft? It had all happened too fast for Lance to tell.

Stalking towards the bathroom, Lance yelled out in the direction of the door.

“H-hey you know you’ve got to pay the toll again when you leave right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always highly appreciated! ^-^
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleneutrino.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleneutrino)


End file.
